habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Drops
Resolved issues removed; previous version of page linked below. Missyvecc (talk) 01:27, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Previous Version: http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Drops?diff=53675&oldid=20137 Missyvecc (talk) 01:28, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Need help on math in examples on drop chance totals - thanks!! Drop Bonus Section I was trying to rewrite the examples to make them a little clearer, and I can't get the math to work out right, so can someone look at these and tell me where I'm going wrong? This is what I was going to add: Here are some examples: * A reborn (+5%) player with two contributor tiers (+5%) and 10 streak achievements (+5%) would have a drop chance subtotal of 18.5% when clicking on a new task (+16%). The total bonuses add to 15% so the multiplier is 1.15 times the base task of 16% which results in 18.5% * The same player completing a Hard (+100%), dark red (+27%) task with two checklist items (+100%) would have a subtotal of 85%. The total bonuses add to 215% so the multiplier is 3.15 times the base task of 27% which results in 85%. The page says the drop chance for the second example would be 90% and I must be missing something. Thanks in advance for any help.Janetmango (talk) 17:52, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : Please forgive me if I'm making a mess! I'm writing this under difficult conditions (at a computer with hopelessly outdated software which I don't have the rights to update - not even the wikia login works properly -, plus I'm extremely sleep-deprived). Yet I think I understand how the drop frequency is calculated, and I think there are two errors in that section. : The links to verify the math are probably the one already given in the "Drop Type Probability" section or, better yet, the current version of habitrpg/common/script/index.coffee (I think that's this one). : First error: The page says: "The base chance is figured according to the value (color) of the task. The bluest tasks start at 2%, new yellow tasks are about 16%, and red tasks cap at 27%." That is already slightly wrong. The code says: chance = _.min(- 21.27),37.5)/150+.02 : The chance values for red tasks and yellow tasks are correct, and the minimum chance value is 2% for task value 21.27 (bright blue task) - but if the task value gets even higher (which is possible and normal for "very blue" tasks), the chance rises again until it hits the maximum of 27% again for task values of 58.77 and higher. : Second error: The first example is correct, the second isn't. The code says: chance *= task.priority * # Task priority: +50% for Medium, +100% for Hard (1 + (task.streak / 100 or 0)) * # Streak bonus: +1% per streak (1 + (user._statsComputed.per / 100)) * # PERception: +1% per point (1 + (user.contributor.level / 40 or 0)) * # Contrib levels: +2.5% per level (1 + (user.achievements.rebirths / 20 or 0)) * # Rebirths: +5% per achievement (1 + (user.achievements.streak / 200 or 0)) * # Streak achievements: +0.5% per achievement (user._tmp.crit or 1) * # Use the crit multiplier if we got one (1 + .5*(_.reduce(task.checklist,((m,i)->m+(if i.completed then 1 else 0)),0) or 0)) # +50% per checklist item complete. TODO: make this into X individual drop chances instead chance = api.diminishingReturns(chance, 0.75) : So, the percentages of the various multipliers are not added, but the chance is multiplied with each multiplier. In the first example, the chance would be 0.16 (for new task) * 1.05 (for two contributor tiers - those are added together) * 1.05 (for rebirth) * 1.05 (for streaks - those are added together, too) = 0.18522. : In the second example, the chance would be 0.27 (red) * 2 (hard) * 2 (checklist) = 108%, which isn't what the page says. And that's assuming that the player is a different player (without contributor levels, rebirths and streak achievements). If we assume it's the same player, the chance also gets multiplied by : 1.05 (contributor) * 1.05 (rebirth) * 1.05 (streaks) and becomes even higher (125,0235%). : I haven't looked up yet what the diminishingReturns function does - but it shouldn't be relevant for the examples. : Hope that helps! : Mara the Marine Marauder (talk) 11:27, April 7, 2015 (UTC) HUGE help and THANKS!! I've revamped the Frequency section examples and added some tables to show how the bonuses are calculated. I think it's easier to understand now.Janetmango (talk) 22:13, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Mention Data Display Tool to View Drop-cap? It seems helpful to mention that you can view you current drop-cap and day's drops-recieved from the Data Display Tool page. It doesn't seem like it's supposed to be a hidden/secret number, as I stumbled accross it while screenshotting my streaks-backup. This is failed to be mentioned in both the Drops page and the HabitRPG User Data Display page. If it's meant to be esoteric or andvanced, please ignore my ramblings! Chum Bucket (talk) 05:30, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Not esoteric, nor especially advanced. It's just an oversight that we don't mention it on the Drops page. For the DDT page, to be honest I'd prefer that it didn't contain a list of features, since you can get the list from the DDT itself as soon as you visit it, and the DDT wiki page gets out of sync when we forget to edit it, but I don't feel strongly about it. LadyAlys (talk) 05:39, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Mobile app notification location The second paragraph currently states that mobile app drop notifications appear at the top of the app. I use the Android app, and the notifications actually appear at the bottom. Could anyone using the latest iPhone app confirm where the drop notifications appear? Thanks! --Sonnet73 (talk) 17:54, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Interesting. I use the previous incarnation mobile Android app, since the new one doesn't work for me yet, and the notifications appeared at the top. The Android app was the only one until a few months ago, but maybe making it more ambiguous would serve best. "Notifications appear briefly at either the top or bottom of the app depending on which version you are using." 'zat work? Taldin (talk) 18:52, January 24, 2016 (UTC) That makes sense -- I'll go ahead and make that change. Thanks! --Sonnet73 (talk) 18:55, January 24, 2016 (UTC) drop chance graphs I graphed the base drop chance for task values between -60 (which I picked because 31 days in a row missing a daily, starting with a value of 0, ends up as a value of -57.35, if I did the math right) and +65. Thoughts on adding that to the page? Deepforest01 (talk) 03:40, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :Could you provide a copy so we can see what it looks like? I think we'd have to be careful to make sure the graph is very clear about what it's trying to show, since there are so many factors that can modify the base drop chance and because task values can go beyond that range. --Sonnet73 (talk) 15:52, July 22, 2017 (UTC)